


Zoran Drabbles

by V13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Selectively Mute Link, any explicit drabbles or stories will be marked, explores zoras and their culture, kind of Au-ish, most of them are for general audiences, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V13/pseuds/V13
Summary: Zoras are quite different from other species, aren't they?





	1. Knowledgeable

Link likes to think that he is pretty knowledgeable about Zora’s Domain. He spends a good chunk of his time in the Domain, and knows most of the people living there. Plus, he was in a relationship with Prince Sidon! He should know quite a few things about the place seeing as he is dating the heir to the throne.

 

However, as he came out of one of the shops in the marketplace, he froze upon seeing a zora that was totally foreign to him. They were tall, taller than most of the other zoras but still quite a bit shorter than Sidon. They were a mixture of yellows and purples, with dark brown eyes peeking out from under their crest. The tail on their head was unlike anything Link has seen before, with fins that looked more like leaves and curling inward towards the tip.

 

As if they could feel his eyes on the back of their head, they turned to look towards him, and the two locked eyes with each other. It took a moment for Link to tear his eyes away, his face turning an interesting color of pink.

 

When he went back to look at the zora once more, they were gone. He hurriedly looked for where they could've gone, and caught a glimpse of the tip of their head fin disappearing into the throne room. He sighed in disappointment, but didn’t pursue them. Still, curiosity burned within him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“You saw a strange zora in the marketplace today?” Sidon asked, tilting his head to the side as Link nodded.

 

 _‘They were tall, but not as tall as you. They were yellow and purple and had an odd shaped head fin. They went into the throne room, so you saw them too, right?’_ Link signed, his hands going at such a speed that it was almost hard for Sidon to keep up.

 

There was a beat of silence as Sidon thought, before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh, you’re talking about Volas! Hm, yes, I suppose he would look strange to you. He is a weedy seadragon zora, a subspecies very rare to our kind. He usually does not appear on the land areas of the Domain, like most of the fish based zora, he remains in the water.”

 

Link took a moment to digest the information, before looking up at Sidon. ‘ _Wait.’_ He signed. ‘ _There’s more subspecies of zora? And this is not all there is to the Domain?’_

 

“You did not know?” Sidon asked, looking surprised, “The zora are not only mammal or shark based like I am. The only reason you commonly see mammal zora is because they can stay on land longer. Other types of zora stay below, in the heart of Domain. Since hylians cannot reach the heart of the Domain, I guess it makes sense that you did not know… I just assumed you did...”

 

Cue Link hitting his boyfriend’s arm. _‘You’re supposed to tell me these things!’_

  
“Ah! Sorry!”


	2. Traveler

Since that day in the marketplace, Link hadn’t seen too many of the other species of zora. As Sidon had told him, they preferred staying in the water, so they were elusive to him. He wouldn’t deny he was curious to see more of them, but he didn’t want to trouble anyone to come see him just so he could stare at them. That would be too weird.

 

However, he did not expect to see one outside of Zora’s Domain.

 

It was a rather beautiful day, warm but breezy enough to keep Link from sweating too much. He was wearing a simple green tunic and had his hair up in a sloppy bun, as he wasn’t travelling too far from his home in Hateno. An axe was strapped to his back so he could cut down some trees for wood, as was a bow just in case he saw some game to shoot.

 

Keeping up with old habits, he had scouted the area and was keeping an eye out for any enemies. The amount of enemies has been steadily dropping since Ganon was defeated, but some enemies were still dumb enough to travel near towns. It was usually easy to hear them, as they were not quiet creatures at all.

 

So when arms were suddenly squeezing and lifting him up off the ground, he made an undignified squealing noise and squirmed for all of his worth.

 

“Savi! Calm down, it’s just me!” The owner of those arms said, which made Link slacken. Who was this?

 

There was a moment of silence, before he was suddenly let go of. “Oh my goodness! You’re not Savi! I’m so sorry!”

 

Link turned to look at the person who had accidentally hugged him, eyes widening in surprise upon seeing them. It was a zora, with scales of a strange coloring. He was a bright orange, with black stripes along his sides. Blue tipped his fins, and pearls hung from his side fins and waist. Link found himself wondering what he was doing out here, as it was obvious that type of zora should prefer staying in the water, right?

 

Link suddenly realized that the zora's mouth was moving, and he had been tuning him out in favor of looking the zora over.

 

“...barrassing! I should’ve made sure of who it was first! I should've known that it wasn't Savi, she is probably only at the peaks by now--!”

 

Link waved his hand, getting his attention, before signing that it was okay.

 

The zora’s shoulders relaxed, his nerves calming at the simple response. “Oh, thank Hylia. I thought for sure you were going to go off at me with how you were staring!” He said, a nervous chuckle following.

 

Link sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head, unaware he had been staring so obviously. _´Sorry. I was...zoning out a little.´_ More like checking him out a little. _´Anyways. Who are you?´_

 

“Me? Ah, I'm Atir! I'm a thrill seeker, plus I sell weapons! I just...don't have any of my merchandise on me right now, it’s back at the hotel in Hateno,” He answered.

 

_´Hateno? I live there. I'm surprised I didn't see you.´_

 

“Well, I only just got here maybe less than a hour ago. Then I was feeling a bit dry so I went and took a swim. Then I saw you and… I thought you were my girlfriend, I’m embarrassed to say. You looked a lot like her from behind, so I didn’t really think about it and...well, you know,” He nervously babbled.

 

 _`It’s fine, really.`_ Link signed, reassuringly.

 

“Well...if you say so. By the way, if I may be so bold, what is your name?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, before replying, _`My name is Link.`_

 

Atir paused, scratching at the fin on the side of his face. “Hm...That sounds familiar, but where have I heard it?”

 

Of course, Link quickly caught Atir’s attention. He didn’t want the other realizing he was a Champion or dating the crown prince of the zora. That caused others to act oddly around him, and to be honest, he disliked it when people treated him differently.

 

_`How about we walk back to Hateno together? You need to wait for your girlfriend, right?`_

 

“Oh, yes! Thank you so much for your kindness!”

 

Link let out a silent sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a fun thing I do in between my other works of fiction, please ignore my grammar mistakes. This is purely to get out of writer blocks and the like.


End file.
